sasuke & naruto
by Storyteller alchemist
Summary: naruto and sasuke, from the moment they first layed eyes on each other, hated each other, but can a school play change all that, morph that hate into something else?...sasunaru, lemon in later chapters, 1st story, up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

_Sasuke & Naruto_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor will I ever

**Warning:** this story is not for the immature, it will be a sasunaru boyxboy, I may or may not add a lemon in later chapters as I have never written one before, if you ask I may consider, it has course language so don't flame me if you get in trouble for reading

**Summary:** Sasuke and Naruto have always hated each other, why? they don't know... but can one teacher and a play change all that hate and morph into something else..AU

* * *

_I guess there's no use  
I'm screwing up every little thing I ever try to do  
I'm born to lose  
yeah yeah yeah yeah  
god must hate me  
cursed me for eternity  
god must hate me  
maybe you should pray for me  
I'm breaking down and you can't save me  
I'm stuck in hell and I wanna go home_

So what in the world am I suppose to do?  
I never did anything to you  
so can't you find something else to do?

**Chapter 1:** cursed for all eternity (Naruto pov)

I can breathe...where am I ... I'm surrounded by...water,...what happening...why cant I go up to the surface...I need air...mum dad why are you holding me underwater...stop I cant BREATH... MUMMY

I awoke to the loud noise of shuffling in the kitchen someone was running around and the front door being slammed shut and the car ripping out of the drive was, no doubt it was Jiraiya, my godfather, rushing to work as usual before he was late again, I don't know why he even bothers with his job, we have enough money and everyone hates him at work it's a crap job, he's a secretary for the manager of the bank...I pushed back the sheets and groggily sat up and stretched my hands in the air enjoying the cracking sounds of my bones. I made my way slowly towards the bathroom being careful not to trip on my own two feet, I'm infamous for that!, not fully awake yet it was bound to happen, sure enough I tripped over a stray magazine as I stepped into the bathroom, it was a step down to get to it. Without bothering to look I stripped of my clothes, being careful of all the cuts and bruises, and hopped in the shower, nice and cold, thanks Jiraiya!

A few minutes later I stepped out and looked around the bathroom for a towel, at first all I say was the shower/bath and the toilet next to it and a sink across from it, next to the toilet there was a magazine rack filled with car and playboy magazines. The runaway was under it all and I wrapped the green towel around my waist and looked in the mirror, my vibrant blond hair was slightly damp but would dry by the time I got to school, my blue eyes seemed to be getting duller each day, not like that was anything ne, my eyes have been losing their colour ever since my parents were sentence to death for trying to..I stopped that thought right in its tracks, I refused to think of those scum. I moved my arm up to run my fingers through my hair and winced in pain as I brushed my palm across a particularly sore spot on my cheek, I know what happened there, that damn duck but frenemie Sasuke Uchiha had manages to land a nasty punch to my face yesterday after school, I didn't show it at the time but it fucking killed, I examined the rest of my body and saw familiar cuts and bruised scaring me, all from Sasuke uchiha. I slowly made my way back to my room.

It wasn't easy finding my clean clothes in all the garbage that made up my room, there were scrap pieces of paper and books everywhere, I may not look it but I'm quite the bookworm and artist. I eventually found a pair of boxers and my loose grey jeans, I through on a random black t-shirt and my favourite orange hoddie, I threw on some socks and my combat boots before I grabbed my back pack and mad my way towards the kitchen, the kitchen was quite homely, it seemed like the place where a happy vibrant mother could be found, but sadly no such thing very happened in this house hold, still there was a counter in the middle of the kitchen with a built in stove, hanging over the top was pots and pans. Along the side of the wall there was a descent sized fridge and cupboards and cabinets lines the wall, a few appliances here and there with a fruit bowl and a nearly full swear jar. I didn't think Jiraiya would notice so I grabbed some change from the swear jar and an orange as I walked out the door, looking back the house was nothing special, it was one-story and painted yellow with a blue roof, the garden looked untamed with grass up to your ankles and flowers everywhere it had a small stone path that led up to the front door and a dirt one that led to the garage separate from the house, I turned away and started walking towards school, the sky looked as miserable as I felt as it was an ominous gray colour as clouds roll by, it wasn't a long walk to school but the way was next to a busy road, as I walked along dirt and water got sprayed up from the side onto me, it must of rained last night.

I walked into the local shop and grabbed a large bottle of coke and a container full of cooked rice, the store owner was giving me a bit of a dirty look, what a prick, I went to the counter and gave him the money and the items, when he though I wasn't looking he put a hole in the coke bottle and spat in my rice, for god sake it's been two years and I wasn't involved, how long will people make me suffer for what my scum parents did I WAS A VICTIM, I ran out of the shop with my items and spare change, I grabbed some sticky tape of my bag and plugged up the hole in the coke bottle and put it upside down in my bag, then I grabbed the rice that was bad and through it at the window of the store, I grabbed my lighter, chucking my back pack on my back and set the news stand out front on fire, I ran away quickly before anyone could see it was me, I would pay for this later but right now I couldn't care less.

I couldn't wait for my birthday in eleven months, then I would be eighteen, old enough to move out of this dump, I didn't have a clue where I would go but it didn't matter, just anything to get away from the constant reminder of what happened three years ago.. I plugged my iPod in and put on a random song as I walked into school, I faintly heard the bell ring as I walked in the door; I was going to be slightly late for home room, oh well.

I trudged to my locker and started grabbing the books I would need, English, maths, science, history...someone pushed me and I went face first into my lock...fuck!

My sore cheek rubbed against the corner and the pain shot through my body like a bullet, I felt someone rummaging through my bag but when I managed to pull may face out of it they were already walking away, Sasuke, that bastard, I knew he and his '_buddies'_ kiba and shino, pushed me into the locker and took something from my bag, it was always them, all the other students avoided me like the plague, I gathered up my stuff and headed to homeroom. I took the seat at the back of the class, it was a single, thank god, I put my feet up on the desk, tilting the chair back and turned up my music really loud, I let my hair fall over my eyes so I wouldn't see their stares, points and whispers. Awhile later sir came in and started marking the roll and prattling on about some shit that no one cared about. This went on for a while and my favourite heavy metal song came on, I was bobbing my head slightly to it, I knew people where staring at me, since it would have been easy to hear if it was on low volume, after that song, I'm ashamed to admit when I'm kissing you by Miranda cosgrove came on, it was loud and absolutely embarrassing, I looked at my watch and saw that the bell was going to ring soon so I turned my iPod down and took my feet of the table, I looked at my bag, it was open, I ripped it onto my desk and started going through it, everything was there in the back and middle pocket, but my phone, my phone!, was missing, I tore through my bag at least eight times, but I could not find it.

That bastard Sasuke must have grabbed it when he shoved me into the locker, I was going to murder him and as soon as the bell rang I ran out of the class room the students seemed to freeze and stop breathing or give me dirty looks as I went past, I wasn't surprised it been like this for two years ever since my parents ...I stopped that tough AGAIN, that's twice in one day!. Hoping to catch Sasuke before he went into English, I ran down a deserted corridor and sure enough Sasuke was in his locker doing god knows what... I walked up to him and grabbed him by the back of his duck but hairstyle, forcing his head back and turn to face mine

"Well this is a surprise..." said Sasuke rolling his eyes, I tightened my grip and I could have sworn I saw him wince slightly.

"Where Is My Phone" I hissed

"don't know what you're talking about" he hissed back I felt my hand clench into fists tightening my grip on sasukes hair even more, any more and I was going to tear it out. I pulled his head closer to mine so I was only inches away from his face

"WHERE IS MY PHONE!" I spat, he was about to reply when we heard a voice

"oi, you two stop making out and get to class!" the teacher hurried away before I could see her, I blushed madly, how the hell could the teacher think I would do THAT with HIM I looked back at Sasuke and saw him smirking, cocky bastard, I punched him in the stomach and walked away, hurried to English before tsunade-sama yelled at me again, even though she an old hag, even though she's not that old, she's scary as hell. I walked into English a few minutes later to see most of the students their sitting next to each other, there were two desks at the back, the only seats so I sat in the far right corner next to the window, I hope Sasuke and his gang decides to skip English.

Unfortunately like everything in my life, it doesn't turn out like I hopped for a few seconds later Sasuke walked in flanked by kiba and shino, they saw the empty spaces around me and made a bee line straight towards then, shin and kiba in the front and Sasuke beside me, can this day get any worse, I have an hour next to Sasuke!. I gave him a dirty look which he happily returned, I don't know why but when he looked me in the eyes, I felt all tingly and I couldn't look away even if I tried, I think he felt the same way as he didn't look away either

"alright class, as you know where doing Romeo and Juliet" said tsunade-sama, snapping me out of my trance, her voice sounded familiar like I had heard it recently, but all thought of that and all the other noise, turned to a faint buzzing noise, Sasuke was rummaging around in his bag pulling out the crap he need for English, but I could have sworn I saw my phone, he saw me staring and smirked slight, he reached back in his bag and pulled out my phone, I KNEW he had IT!

I looked back at the teacher for a second, but was distracted when Sasuke pretend to drop my phone, I saw red, before I had time to think about what I was doing I was tackling Sasuke to the ground and punching him, he wasn't defending himself instead he had his hands wrapped around my neck and weakly chocking me, a few seconds later tsunade-sama pulled me of him, surprisingly easy...

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" she screamed, I know I heard her voice somewhere recently

"That teme stole my phone" I hissed trying to get at Sasuke again

"Did not dobe" he hissed back

"Gees first you two are pashing and now your punching, in less than fifteen minutes" he mused "your perfect!"

"Perfect" I repeated

"For what?" asked Sasuke suspiciously?

"For the two lead roles Romeo & Juliet" she smiled proudly "Naruto what dress size are you?"

I felt all the blood leave my face

"What the fuck" screamed me and Sasuke in perfect unison "you're not serious"

"How the hell am I going to play a girl" I spat

"Easily, you do look quite girly" smirked Sasuke I kicked him in the back of the head

"well, the play was originally done all by males, no women allowed, so I'm guessing ms wants to stick to the original as much as possible?" stated shino"yeah, but I will give some of the minor roles to the ladies in the class" said ms gesturing to the girls who where gossiping and texting furiously "but all the main ones will go to males

"I'm thinking narutos around a size 13" added kiba

I blushed horribly

* * *

**Pages: 5 ½**

**Words: 2396 **

**Ill update in about a week**


	2. Chapter 2

_Sasuke & Naruto_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor will I ever

**Warning:** this story is not for the immature, it will be a sasunaru boyxboy, I may or may not add a lemon in later chapters as I have never written one before, if you ask I may consider, it has course language so don't flame me if you get in trouble for reading

**This chapter will also feature narutos insane inner voice, KYUUBI...Hehe**

**Summary:** Sasuke and Naruto have always hated each other, why? They don't know... but can one teacher and a play change all that hate and morph into something else...AU

_Cause i'm just a teenage dirtbag baby_  
_Yeah i'm just a teenage dirtbag baby_  
_listen to Iron Maiden baby with me_  
_Ooohoooooo_

_Oh yeah, dirtbag_  
_No, she doesn't know what she's missing._  
_Oh yeah, dirtbag_  
_No, she doesn't know what she's missing._  
_teenage dirt bag(wheatus)_

**Chapter 2: hate on me**

_My lungs are burning but I can't seem to move my body to the surface of the water... why are my hands and legs tied together, I can't move at all!, what's holding me down... Mom...DAD... why are they holding me underwater! ...what's going on...? DADDY_

My head shot up from the desk and one ear phone fell out from the sudden jerky movement, I fell asleep during history, I glanced at the teacher, Mr Hitaki Kakashi, spared me a sidewards glance and smiled slightly, he was one of the mainly reasons put up with this shit hole... and why I was still breathing, you see, Jiraiya and I are best friends and I've known him for most of my life, he was the one who saved me from my horrible fate...

I involuntarily shuddered at the thought of it, some of the students gave me weird looks, that's when I heard the muffled whispers '_what was he saying in his sleep 'no mummy' or something' _I felt a small blush of embarrassment creep up on my face _'what a freak, sleeping in the middle of class' ' I think he was dreaming of what his parents did to him' 'served him right what happened' _there was a mumble of agreement from others, it felt like the mutters were getting louder and suffocating me. I couldn't be in that classroom. I put my earphone back in and turn the music up full blast, I grabbed my bag and made my way out of the classroom, I could feel their eyes watching me, looking for any signs of sadness, I covered my eyes with my hair, what vultures.

I think the teacher, Kakashi sensei, may have called out after me but there was no way in hell that I was going back into that room after that last comment, the fuckers!, but maybe they were right...my own parents... there right I'm scum, no I'm worse, I'm the shit that the scum fucking pucks out!

**Gees kit, where did you get the language from.**

...you.

**Oh right, oh well, cheer up kit your making me depressed by mentally degrading yourself.**

So...

**SO... we don't need another suicide attempt, if you die I die, simple.**

Interesting...

**Fuck kit I know what your think, don't you dare!**

I allowed a small smile to break out on my face, for the first time in a few minutes I looked up to see where I was going, I was almost at my favourite spot in this whole school.

The mini-forest inside the school, it's at the back right corner, the school would have cut it down except it is part of a gravesite (which they also were not allowed to remove), I walked past a few trees to the grave site, there were three graves but no one knew what was in them, all the students know is that some weirdo gave the school A LOT of money to keep this mini forest safe and not remove anything. We were not even supposed to go in there, that kept most students away, that and the fact that the Goth sibling hang out here.

My favourite spot was right past the graves all the way at the back at the fence, it wasn't a huge tree but it had the ideal branches for just laying on, they were really thick. I climbed as high as I could to the best spot, it was almost at the top and just went higher than the school fence, with branches with lots of leaves hanging down to cover it, perfect for hiding on, and really comfortable too.

I pulled out my rice and coke from my bag. The rice was cold and over cooked, but that was to be expected, no one ever treated me kindly anymore, the coke was flat but it's better than it usually is. Why the hell do people do this? I did nothing wrong, they expect me to become like my parents but I'm nothing like them! I tried...I really did but I felt my eyelids grow heavy and soon fell into a deep blissful sleep.

**Sasukes pov (yeah, probably only time, unless popular)**

The bell had rung around ten minutes ago and I was walking around the school with Kiba and Shino, nothing special, very boring. It was bean taco day in the cafeteria so there was no way in hell I was going in there, didn't even know if I wanted to go to my last class, gym. Kiba had a small smile on his face; I just knew he was thinking of some way to piss me off.

"Why the hell does that bat of a teacher think I will do Romeo?" I hissed to no one in particular.

"Oh cheer up Sauce-key, now you get a chance to hang out with your lover boy Naru," teased Kiba I sent him a death glare.

"Lover boy" I muttered "I bash that bastard up, where do you get that idiotic though I like him!"

"Calm down Sasuke," said Shino rolling his eyes, well, at least I think he was rolling his eyes, I couldn't tell from behind those glasses of his...

"Oh while where here let's go visit the graves" said Kiba skipping in the general direction.

"Why?" I asked "it's boring over there, why do you want to go?"

"'Cause its freaking awesome over there with all the nature and the haunting" said Kiba as if it was common knowledge, which I guess it is, there was always a rumour going around about the graves. Like one girl went down there at night and the next day she was hospitalised when the gardener found her, or when this group of guys went down there and now they're in a mental hospital. Which were true but I highly doubt it had something to do with the graves.

"We have nothing better to do," said Kiba adding his two cents, prick...

"Have you forgot about the bloody Goths that hang out their?" I ask darkly

"Aw, is like 'Suke scared of the big bad Goths?'" said Kiba skipping back and pinching my cheek, he jumped back before I could punch him so I just gave him may famous Uchiha death glare, it didn't seem to affect him much. But I could see his hands shaking slightly from adrenaline.

"Fine lets go," I said walking towards the trees, Kiba let out a breath of relief as I walked past him, he probably thought was going to hurt him, he was right of course as when Kiba tried to take a breath in I punched him hard enough in the chest to wind him. Hehe.

The others caught up quickly, Kiba still trying to catch his breath. He glared at me from the corner of his eye, and I had a hard time fighting a smile that threatened to sneak up on my face

Kiba, being Kiba, would never just sit down and take the hint, no, he had to get revenge, and we had just passed the first set of trees when Kiba decided he hadn't hassled me enough.

"So Shino, what's your favourite Shakespeare quote?"asked Kiba, faking innocence.

"Well Kiba that would have to be"started Shino pausing for a moment too collect his thoughts. "One fairer than my love? The all-seeing sun, Ne'er saw her match since first the world begun."

"Aw aint you being mushy Shino" laughed Kiba. "Mine would have to be... Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! / for I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."

"Uh-huh" said Shino "and I'm the mushy one here."

"What about you Sasuke?" asked Kiba with a devilish smile.

"Yeah Sasuke what is it?" asked Shino.

I remained silent.

"Oh" said Kiba "I bet it's... See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O that I was a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!"

"Ha, maybe...or it's... O my love, my wife! Death, that hath suck'd the honey of thy breath Hath had no power yet upon thy beauty."

"Ha-ha that's a good one," laughed Kiba. "Or maybe its Stars, hide your fires! Let not light see my black and deep desires."

"That's not Romeo and Juliet," stated Shino.

"Sure it is," said Kiba

"Is not," said Shino

"Oh well, who cares what some mouldy old drunk wrote like a be-zillion years ago," said Kiba rolling his eyes.

"What!" yelled Shino grabbing Kiba by the neck and pinning him against a tree. "Shakespeare was a genius, a true inspiration, his work is still famous today."

"So, he was probably some old drunk guy who got a kick out of seeing his actors in dresses making out," said Kiba while Shino pressed tighter on his throat.

"Take that back!" hissed Shino "he was twice the man you are."

"NEVER!" strained Kiba kicking at Shino. I rolled my eyes and continued walking deeper into the mini-forest, I soon reached the graves, the three graves had headstones but after all the years of not being taken care of, the stone had worn away, making the words unreadable. Over the year people had tried to read them by tracing them or looking them up but it never worked, how pathetic, I didn't understand the curiosity of these graves, they were just three people rotting in the ground next to the school, I walked deeper and deeper till I could see the school fence behind some trees, I went right to the fence and looked out at the forest surrounding this half of the school, it looked dark even though it was the middle of the day. It went on as long as I could see. I heard noise behind me, Shino and Kiba had obviously made up.

"So what was that line from anyway?" asked Kiba

"It's Macbeth you moron," I hissed.

"Oh and you would know how?" asked Kiba

"He's probably a big fan of Shakespeare," answered Shino.

"Am not, I -" I stopped when I reached them next to the last tree, it wasn't all that tall, only just a bit taller than the school gates, one of the branches was mainly covered with leaves from other branches, but I could still see the bit of orange of Naruto's hoddie up there.

"Oi, guys I see Naruto," I told them.

"Your lover boy?" asked Kiba.

"Yeah...NO!" I shouted causing Naruto to stir slightly; we held our breath, Kiba and Shino having seen movements up in the tree as well.

"Is he sleeping in the tree?" asked Kiba.

" looks like it, let go up their" I said climbing the tree, it took some effort to get all three of us up near Naruto, shino had to stay on the branch next to Naruto while kiba sat near narutos legs, I was kneeling at narutos head

Naruto, dare I think it, looks really cute when he slept, I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks and tried to fight it, uchiha don't blush DAMMIT. Why was I thinking about Naruto this way, it wasn't right.

"So what should we do?" asked kiba

"I don't know" replied shino

"Maybe we should put him on the ground don't want him to fall" I suggested

"Aw looking out for your lover ay 'suke" said kiba making kissy noises; he was going to pay when we got down

**Narutos Pov**

I'm having my usual dream of being drowned when it suddenly feels like someone is lifting me up into the air, I couldn't really describe it, but all to soon I felt myself waking up, I opened my eyes a crack and saw that I was now on the ground in the sitting position.

"He's not my lover ya mutt!" hissed Sasuke slapping kiba in the back of the head

"Ouch! Violent Sasuke" said kiba slapping Sasuke back

"ouch!" Sasuke tackled kiba and they got into a fight, I was about to stop them when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up and saw shino, that guy always creeps me out, he held one finger on his lips, I got the message and stayed quiet

"Make it look like you're still asleep" mumbled shino as quietly as possible. A didn't say anything but dropped my shoulder I didn't realised I had tensed up and closed my eyes just enough to make it look like I was still asleep and watched kiba and Sasuke, they where rather interesting

"Ha is that the hardest you can punch" mocked Sasuke causing kiba to become angrier

It was just starting to get good when the bell rang, kiba jumped up having only just been able to pin Sasuke down

"Saved by the bell" said kiba bolting of before Sasuke could grab him

"Ill wake up Naruto" said shino

"NO" Said Sasuke quickly

"Why?"Said shino

"gyms now and he never comes, we should take him there so he has no excuse not to participate" said Sasuke, I swear he was giving me and evil smile, but I couldn't see him as he had moved out of my line of sight

"Okay, but you carry him" said shino, his footsteps getting softer I guess he was walking away

"ok" Sasuke picked me up in the bridal position, I had to fight my blush, he picked me up fairly easily, as if I weighed no more than a feather, that wouldn't surprise me though, with all the stress I've been going through, I never seem to be able to retain a normal weight range...I could see Sasuke slightly as he was supporting my head with his arm.

Sasuke was staring at me, which only made it harder for me not to blush, why was I reacting like this, my body was reacting in a weird way to his, he was so warm and I had to fight of really falling asleep..Where was he taking me... oh right, OH SHIT, gym! my eyes flew open

Sasuke seemed surprised and moved his head back, I didn't realise at the time but he was bringing his lips closer to mine

"Where are we going" I demanded, he tightened his grip on me to stop me struggling, and so I wouldn't leave

"gym" he replied as if it was the most obvious think in the world, which to him it probably was, but to me, gym meant death, it wasn't bad enough that we had to wear a school sport uniform, the problem was that it was clingy, I was not confident with my body, I couldn't wear the uniform, also I am horribly unco-ordinated, no matter what I was not going to gym, I struggled... And struggled...it wasn't working.

"Stop struggling dobe your doing gym and that's final, I will force the gym uniform on you if you're not careful"

"There is no way I can escape right?" I asked

"No, resistances is futile" he smirked, I rolled my eyes

"Fine" I sighed "what are we doing in gym anyway?" I asked

"dodge ball"

"Dodge ball, as in people pegging balls at you"

"What else would it be?

...

...

...

MOTHER FUCKING HELL!

**Words: 3014**

**Pages: 7**

**Please review, I didn't get any last chapter and that's a serious de-motivator.**

**Ill probably update in two weeks on Friday**

**Ill post my new story next Friday**

**JA!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Sasuke & Naruto_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor will I ever

**Warning:** this story is not for the immature, it will be a sasunaru boyxboy, I may or may not add a lemon in later chapters as I have never written one before, if you ask I may consider, it has course language so don't flame me if you get in trouble for reading

**Thank you for reading my story so far, this is mainly a filler chapter with the gym lesson and after school play practice, (the costume fittings and getting the script)**

**Summary:** Sasuke and Naruto have always hated each other, why? They don't know... but can one teacher and a play change all that hate and morph into something else...AU

Theme song

Wild horses I wanna be like you  
Throwing caution to the wind  
I'll run free too  
Wish I could recklessly love, like I'm longing to  
Run with the wild horses, run with the wild horses!  
Oh yeah yea

Natasha bedding field wild horses-

**Chapter 3: sore all over!**

I opened the door to the apartment and nearly collapsed, I knew Jiraiya was home and I would only worry him if I collapsed on the ground. I pulled myself up the stair and into the bathroom.

"You home kid?" called Jiraiya from downstairs.

"Yeah!" I called back.

"About bloody time I was about to send a search party. What took you so long?" he asked.

"School play practice," I replied striping off my cloths and shutting the doors.

"Since when are you in a school play?" he asked.

"Since I got one of the main rolls!" I called out.

"You hate plays," he was right, I couldn't stand the fucking thinks.

"I know," I hissed starting to get annoyed with his voice.

"So why bother with it?" he asked.

"I'm being punished," I replied rolling my eyes and running the bath.

"For what?" he asked, geez what was this twenty questions?

"Fighting!" I yelled.

"With Sasuke?" he yelled back over the noise of the bath.

"Well duh!" I replied. Who else do I fight with? Well fight back with anyway.

"Did he get in trouble too?" he asked.  
"Yeah, he has the other main roll" I said.

"Oh, what play is it" he asked.

"..." I didn't want to say it.

"Naruto?" said Jiraiya sounding concerned.

"Romeo and Juliet" I murmured.

"SERIOUSLY!" scream Jiraiya, damn him and his hearing.

"So you two are Romeo and Juliet" he said bursting into the bathroom just as I sank into the bath "holy shit Naruto, your black and blue all over."

"I know that" I said rolling my eyes, I hissed when my back touched the bath, that was still swollen from the beating.

"What happened?" he asked sitting on the clothing basket.

"Well" I started "it was gym class -"

XxXxX flash back XxXxX

_Sasuke had carried me into the locker room then dumped me on the floor, shit that hurt my tail bone, but I didn't show it, instead I got up and grabbed my clothes out of my locker, I started to get changed when I noticed Sasuke was still staring at me._

"_you can go now" I Hissed at him, his eyes widened and he turned away and walked to his locker to change also, we where the last ones there as everyone else was already dressed and was sitting in the middle of the field._

_We walked towards them, a meter apart from each other, he sat near his friends and I sat away from everyone else._

"_Ok class today is a beautiful, youthful day, I decided was will ALL run track" smiled guy, our gym teacher, that guy was insane._

" _alright only eight running at a time so that is three groups, group A will consist of, Sasuke, kiba, shikamaru, shino, chouji, lee, Naruto and...kankuro"_

_Shit, I hated running track, while we ran guy would turn and give the students a speech of youthfulness and id get pushed, rocks thrown at me and punches, especially if sasukes gang was involved it was going to be rough._

_XxXxX end Flashback XxXxX_

I couldn't tell Jiraiya that he would just call the school and the principal wouldn't do anything and id get beaten worse, fucking scum parents, how could they do this.

"You know me, can't walk over a flat surface without tripping over" I laughed.

"Yeah true" I was relieved he believed me "so what about the bruises on your face and neck?"

Shit, I didn't really know how to explain that.

XxXxX flash back XxXxX

_I walked into the school auditorium covered in fresh cuts, I had done my best to clean them but the one on my lower back was still bleeding droplets._

"_Naruto your late" called tsunade-sama, I didn't see how I was that late people were only just settling down in the seats. _

"_now today as it is only the first day...and I've only cast Romeo and Juliet I will be holding auditions for the rest of you and don't worry you will all get a part" said tsunade-sama "so Naruto and Sasuke go to ino and sakura for the dress fitting"_

_I felt myself visibly shutter, those bitches were insane, they were the best in fashion design so they were more than capable of making many outfits but they were also Sasuke no.1 fans, any enemy to Sasuke was an enemy to them and unfortunately I was his no.1 enemy_

_I got up, dragging my bag and walked to the little corner room besides the stage, Sasuke right behind me._

"_SASUKE-KUUUUUUN" I heard the girls scream and attach themselves to Sasuke, I didn't bother watching and went straight to the measuring tape, I knew what they would need and jotted down my measurements on their clip board labels 'Naruto', freaky thing is there was the poison sign next to my name, what were they planning to do to my...dresses...I shuttered again._

_I sat down and watched Sasuke being molested by those two girls, their hands were literally everywhere, even where they didn't need to measure...what was this weird feeling inside me, it feel... jealous...of... sakura and ino, no, no that's insane!, why would I be jealous of those bitches, just cause they get to caress places on Sasuke that I can only punch... WHAT AM I THINKING... I don't have a thing for Sasuke I am 100% percent straight! but those bitches were touching him, I'm going to rip their arms off...fucking hell_

_I got up not being able to handle it anymore and stormed out to sit on the seats._

_As I was leaving I caught sasukes eyes, he didn't look like he was enjoying their touches, and he had a faraway look in his eyes like he was picturing something else. _

_I sat down in the right corner of the front row and put my iPod on in my ears. People were auditioning on stage and I could really care less about what they were doing._

_XxXxX end flash back XxXxX_

"Well when I was in the change rooms I knocked over a costume rack, I grabbed it but ended up falling over with it, those costumes are really stiff!" I joked, he smile and ruffled my hair, "have a fun bath kiddo" and with that he walked out shutting the door behind him

I sunk lower into the bath ignoring the stinging pain as my cut rubbed against the bath, I didn't no how to tell Jiraiya that after the play practice I was cornered by the Goths, gaara and his siblings, behind the auditorium, that where I got most of my cuts from, they had brought knifes

XxXxX flash back XxXxX

_I walked out of the auditorium through the back exit to avoid being pushed by the crowd and hurting my wounds._

_I decided to take a walk past the mini-forest, it was one of the only places I felt safe and it was right behind the auditorium so that was a bonus. I ran my hand along the first lot of trees as I walked past it when something grabbed my hand and pulled me it, let me rephrase that, SOMEONE pulled me in._

_My face grazed against the tree so that's where I got cut no.8 from ( other were from freaking' track) I looked up holding my cheek with my free hand to see kankuro dragging me through the forest towards the raves where his sister and brother were. _

"_Well, well, well, look who it is" said gaara "the uzumaki Naruto"_

"_Piss off gaara" I hissed yanking my hand away from kankuro_

"_oh, he's feisty today aye tamari"_

"_We should teach him a lesson kankuro" said tamari pulling out her pocket knife _

"_Woohoo" said kankuro pulling out his knife_

_It may seem weird but I'm so use to being beaten up, I can just...blank out... if that makes any sense._

_After they had finish punching, throwing me around and cutting me until the ground was covered in my blood they left, I sat up not being able to full get up and grabbed my bag, it was tough walking home but I did it_

_XxXxX end flashback XxXxX_

The bath water was going red but I knew I would heal quickly, I'm a fast healer so I never really need to go to the hospital, not that they would help me anyway, this whole town would rather I was dead, but one day when I'm 18 I will leave and got to Australia where my name is not known, hopefully.

After my bath I pulled out bandaged my wounds, I threw on some sweat pants and a loose yellow top.

I reached into my bag and pulled out the script of Romeo and Juliet, I also grabbed my highlighter to highlight my parts,

I didn't appear in act I scene I thankfully but I had a big role in the rest.

I can't believe I'm doing this!

**Yes I know!**

**It's not that big and is mainly a filler chapter but I swear next chapter with be amazing and ill add an actual fight scene**

**So please review, I am happy that so many people are adding this to their favourites, and adding it to story alert but I would appreciate a review even if it's to say that my story is shit, I don't mind, it's welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Sasuke & Naruto_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor will I ever

**Warning:** this story is not for the immature, it will be a sasunaru boyxboy, I may t add a lemon in later chapters as I have never written one before, if you ask I may consider, it has course language so don't flame me if you get in trouble for reading I will warn you if there is a lemon

**...i love you...**

**XxXxXxXXXXXxXxXxXxXxX- this mean a jump in time, basically where I couldn't think/didn't want to write anything there and skipped to the good parts**

**Summary:** Sasuke and Naruto have always hated each other, why? They don't know... but can one teacher and a play change all that hate and morph into something else...AU

I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you`ll be just another regret,  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret,  
Who has to know?

When we live such fragile lives,  
It's the best way we survive,  
I go around a time or two,  
Just to waste my time with you,

Theme song: dirty little secret

**Chapter 3: oh fuck, why the hell!**

I was running down the dark alley way next to my apartment, there were six men chancing me; they had baseball bats and knives...dear god what were they going to do?

This alley way didn't want to end and it was getting darker and darker the further I went. I turned around to see if they were still there and unfortunately they were. I turned around just in time to stop myself from running into a brick wall; shit how did this get here? The path was clear when I turned around and that was only for a few steps before I looked ahead again, this wasn't making any sense!

I pressed myself against the wall, willing it to move or disappear, but nothing happened. The men were getting closer; I knew they would have no mercy. As the first guy approached there was a sickening crack as he hit my skull with his metal baseball bat, I flew the opposite direction, shit these guys were strong. The others where fast approaching, I curled up into a ball as the first man repeatedly hit me. I heard the gravel crunching as the others finally caught up, they all joined in with hitting me and cutting me. I could feel my bones cracking under the many hits and deep cuts all over my body; I was losing a lot of blood, mainly from my head wound. When the hell would this end? I couldn't stand much longer.

The blows suddenly stopped, I looked up to see a bright light coming from the alley entrance were I had just run through. It was so bright, I couldn't keep looking straight into it, I lifted my arm to block some of the rays of light and squinted my eyes to try and see what was making it. It was the cops. No they would just keep driving when they saw it was me. And the light was too big to be coming from a cop car, I saw a figure stepping away from the light I could only see his outline but he had a long over coat on and a wide brim hat, like a cow boy hat mixed with a sun hat. He had short spiky hair with a few bangs framing his face.

The men dropped their weapons and backed up slightly before trying to run, fortunately or unfortunately depending on how you feel about the men, they could not escape as the brick wall was blocking the way. The stranger in the over coat grabbed the first guy around his neck and threw him towards the light. I heard a blood curling scream and the man did not return, the other three men seeing what happened to their buddy tried frantically to escape the strange man in the over coat. As he got closer I could see the man was quite pale and his eyes were a deep onyx, where had I seen those eyes before, they where eerily familiar.

"Run," said the stranger smirking as the men ran past him as fast as they could, the man approached me and grabbed my hand. I hissed in pain because with him lifting my arm up, but as soon as the pain shot threw me it was gone, I looked and at all my cuts, they were gone there was no hint that I had been bleeding either, strange...was this a dream?

The strange man ran a finger along my jaw line and smirked when I unconsciously leaned into his touch.

"Are you hurt?" he asked in a husky voice.

"I-I'm fine," I was confused why this strange man had defended me and was now asking if I was alright. Why was I reacting this way too? It's almost as if I...no ...no, NO, I don't have_ those_ feelings for this strange man; I don't even know his name.

He helped me to my feet and let go of my hand. I took a step backwards to put some distance between me and the man but my ankle gave way and I felt myself falling. I closed my eyes fully prepared for the pain I was going to feel when I impacted with the concrete. I felt myself hit something... but it was not concrete, I should know I hit it often enough. No instead of being hard, it felt oddly soft, it was... nice almost. I almost considered not opening my eyes. I heard a low chuckle and my eyes snapped open, I had completely forgotten about the man. I looked up and found myself looking straight into his eyes, he was so familiar, but I still couldn't place it. It was on the tip of my tongue. While I was thinking of his name the man had placed his fingers under my chin stopping me from moving my head away and kissed me.

I was shocked, so when the man nipped at my bottom lip I opened my mouth without thinking and he plunged the slippery organ into my mouth. The feeling was indescribable and I felt my blood leave my brain and settle down south, that's when I noticed I wasn't the only on getting hard, the man tonguing me was also sporting a hard one, and from the feel of things there was nothing small about it.

His left hand went into the back of my head, wrapping around my hair deepening the kiss, I wrapped my arms around his neck loosely as I started to kiss back. His other hand went and started to slip up my shirt, tracing small patterns on the way up to my nipple. As soon as he slipped his fingers along it I felt myself hiss and lean into his hand, he was smirking against my lips. I could tell.

He pulled away slightly so our nose tips were touching, I shot him a confused look when he started to move down to my crouch, he undid the buttons on my favourite jeans and _t_hat's when I realised what he was about to do. I felt myself growing even harder and my jeans felt impossibly tight, he slowly unzipped my jeans and I felt my dick coming out. Why wasn't I wearing underwear? Oh well who cares, he looked up and smiled at me, and then I realised who it was!

The man took the head in his mouth.

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!**

I opened my eyes and found myself lying in bed on my stomach, my morning wood awfully uncomfortable being squashed between my body and the bed.

The man in my dreams, the one that saved me from the men, the one who looked like a fucking sex god, the man who made me feel immense pleasure, the man who was just bout to give me head, was none other than my greatest enemy Sasuke uchiha!

I walked to the bathroom to take care of my little problem then went into the kitchen for breakfast, Jiraiya had already left, no surprise there. I grabbed a banana and headed back up to my bathroom to change into school clothes, my cuts and bruises were healing nicely and no blood would seep through the bandages.

I threw on my combat boots black denim jeans, a blue t-shirt and a green hoodie. I grabbed my bag threw some food in it and walked out the door.

XxXxXxXXXXXxXxXxXxXxX

I was walking the school grounds at lunch, heading in the general direction of my tree. I passed a few people but never made eye contact. I hated them, always judging me.

I looked at my watch; I had nineteen minutes until class time, great, why the hell did that bastard art teacher have to hold me back after class for

I reached the beginning of the mini-forest when Sasuke and his buddies approached me, I backed up into the bush a bit, and I couldn't even look at Sasuke thanks to that weird perverted dream. I didn't feel that way about Sasuke, I was 100% percent straight, I was sure of that...well maybe.

"Oh lookie Narus come out to play," smirked Kiba walking menacingly towards me.

"Leave him alone" said shino leaning against a tree

"Why?" asked kiba

"Because" said shino

"Because why?" asked kiba

"Do I need a reason" said shino shrugging

I couldn't help it, I glanced at Sasuke, like shino he was leaning against a tree his hands in his tight denim jean, he looked annoyed.

I attempted to go around them, kiba let me pass, as did shino, but when I passed Sasuke the bastard tugged on my hair, I was about to turn around and yank on his hair as well, see how he liked it but tsunade-sama came around the corner and screamed my name

"NARUTO!" she yelled "COME HERE!"

What the fuck is her problem?, I didn't touch him, is this about the school play, did she decided I'm too bad an actor to participate... or was this about the newspaper stand I burnt down yesterday, no one had seen me, I knew that much, but they would have found a way to place the blame on me, fucking town, fucking people, as soon as I'm allowed I'm BOLTING out of here!

I walked up to tsunade-sama

"Yes baachan?" I asked innocently, a vain popped in her forehead and I heard kiba snicker behind me.

"You forgot to mention what colours you wanted or the dresses, if you don't tell the girls there going to give you pink" stated tsunade

"Oh" was my oh so smart reply "can you tell them red, orange or yellow will be fine?"

"Sure, you better get walking to class or you're going to be late" she stated randomly

"Class doesn't start for another fifteen minutes" I gave her a weird look

"Yeah that was the case... fourteen minutes ago" she returned my weird look, I glanced at the watch on her wrist, she was right...shit

"come on Naruto, its ENGLISH TIME" said tsunade excitedly, grabbing me by the front of my hoodie and pulling me towards class, I know that her and Jiraiya were dating and all, did I forget to mention that...yeah but anyway, just because were good friends outside of school doesn't mean she had the right to drag me along, the only reason I let her is because she is freaky strong and has a short temper, if I yell or defied her then I'd be in trouble...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sat in English, bored as all hell and glanced at Sasuke, shit I was doing that a lot lately, he was leaning on his desk, his hands cupping his face trying not to fall asleep, I decide to harass him a bit, I ripped a page out as silently as I could, grabbing my black pen I wrote I big bold letters,

**WAKE UP TEME!**

I scrunched it up and when tsunade was not looking I chucked it at him. It hit him square on the temple, Hehe!

He grabbed the note when it hit the floor and opened it, I saw him smirk a little bit and write a note back, he threw it at me and I grabbed it before it went out the window, I opened it up and read

_**Don't throw notes dobe **_

Screw him and his fancy writing, I turned to him and poked out my tongue, he rolled his eyes and turned his head slightly to look at something In front of my desk, I then realised the only sound in the room was an ominous foot tapping.

I looked up and saw tsunade with her arms crossed glaing down at me, several veins popped in her head. I felt my eyes widen and I crushed the note in my hand and before she could grab it, I chucked it out the open window

"NARUTO" screeched tsunade

"y-yes baachan" I replied stuttering slightly, she looked like something that had been sent straight from hell to torture me.

"What was on that note!" she demanded

"Nothing of great importance" I shrugged and looked away

"Naruto WHAT WAS ON THAT NOTE!" grabbing me from the front of my shirt,

Bad memories started to surface, all the beatings I had, all the teachers that had tried to fail me, all the students who spread rumours about me, all the people that had tried to kill me.

What was going through my head must have shown on my eyes because baachan loosened her grip slightly

"If you must know then I saw teme over there day dreaming about is BOYfriend instead of listening in your class, I simple chucked note at him telling him to wake up, he replied telling me not to throw noted, that all, right teme." I glared at him; he shot me a dirty look

"That true uchiha?" asked tsunade

"not entirely, I was paying attention sensei, I was making mental notes of your lecture but the dobe here with his pathetically simple way of thinking mistake it for day dreaming" he said

'_Mother fucking shit heads of hell'_ I screamed mentally _'what the fuck did he just say?'_

'**He said you had a pathetically simple way of thinking kit**

Tsunade loosened her grip on my shirt and before she could say anything I jumped out of my chair, climbing over the desks to sasukes, I rocketed of the last one and sent a fist flying at sasukes fist, it connected nicely as I landed on him, we went flying backwards, thankfully Sasuke had such a huge space beside him otherwise that would have hurt both of us.

Sasuke grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me to the side while my fists continued making connections with his face, I hit the ground hard and Sasuke took my moment's hesitation and climbed on top of me his fist hitting me everywhere, I punched his face and used my legs to try and kick him, at one moment my knee went up and hit him in the back, he started to fall forward, his lips getting closer to mine, wait why did I think that, he was falling closer his fist missing my face by inches, his face stopped millimetres away from mine, his nose just touching mine, I could feel his pants on my face, I'm sure he could feel mine to.

Next thing I know sasukes being pulled of me by baachan, she looks so pissed, it was slightly comical, until she turned her eyes on me

I'm sitting in row g seat 19 in the school auditorium while my fellow actors rehearse scene I act I of Romeo and Juliet, on stage was hinata trying to read the prologue, you see tsunade got some sick pleasure from watching people in terror, she never took it as far as my freak of nature science teacher but still...,

"Again hinata from the top" shouted baachan from a bullhorn, where the fuck did that come from!

Two households, both a-alike in dignity,

In fair Verona (where we lay our scene)

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,

Where civil blood make civil hands unclean,

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes

A pair of s-s-star crossed lovers takes their life;

Whose m-m-misadventure piteous overthrows

Doth with their d-deaths bury their parents strife.

The fearful passage o-of their death marked love

And the continuance of their parents' rage,

Which but their parent's deaths n-nought could remove,

Is now the two hour traffic of o-our stage

The which if you with patient ears a-attend,

What here shall miss our toil shall strive to mend.

"That was..."started tsunade; you could see everyone leaning in in anticipation of what baachan was going to say

"HORRIBLE"

I saw the girl...hinata on stage wince tried to hide her face behind her bangs and hands.

Baachan continued to yell at her but I wasn't paying attention, Sasuke had come in, he was wet, I guess it had been raining out side

"Glad you decide to join us uchiha" muttered neji from the door next to Sasuke

"Piss of huuga" he replied coldly, neji didn't reply but rolled his pale lavender eyes. Sasuke took one look at the stage and saw that hinata was still on he took a seat in the row in front of me right next to the aisle. Neji sat in front of him and they argued, I didn't care for any of this, I was not in act I scene I but baachan had make me come, saying some shit about me having to get a better idea for the play,

I fished my iPod from my pocket as sakura and ino came on stage, I could listen to this part unless I wanted to go death

I put my iPod on random but whenever the song faded into the next I could hear neji and Sasuke arguing about something, I stored the snippets of conversation away for later

"Not my fault you were out fucking your little sex toy while I"

"None of your concern huuga

"your so"

"If you so much as lay a hand on him I'll"

Tsunade called Sasuke up for his part as Romeo after that, I turned my iPod right down to pay attention, but even then I didn't concentrate on the words instead I follow sasukes every move, what was this feeling, first the dirty dream and now I can't stop staring or thinking about him, has all the ramen gone to my head?

**Third person pov (small (but necessary) don't worry)**

All trough out the time sasuke was on stage he would send Naruto small glance, he felt his heart speed up when he caught the blonde staring and whenever Naruto saw sasuke looking he would look away slightly

If only they knew that these small insignificant gesture were being watched by tsunade, immediately tsunade was thinking of ways to get her little brat and uchiha hitched. Life was sweet!

**Ok, I'm going to start my three part apology by saying that 1. Your all freaking amazing if you still reading this, 2. I made it longer so you could forgive me and 3. Please please please please still love me and my story (puppy eyes)**

**Naruto: I don't no Deanna, they might have given up on you...**

**Me: shut the fuck up naru-Chan or ill set a sexually frustrated Sasuke on you**

**Naruto: ha I'd like to see you try**

**Deanna: pulls rope lifting door off of sasukes cell**

**Sasuke: naruuu-chan, I'm back**

**Naruto: why Deanna WHY!**

**Deanna: if you want to see sasunaru action you will review!**


End file.
